Irrigation systems are widely utilized by golf courses, business parks, and along state highways to maintain the grass and flora in a lush and aesthetically pleasing condition. Agricultural applications of irrigation systems are also well known. Typically, a water distribution system is buried underground, and a plurality of valves facilitate or impede the flow of water to sprinkler heads, which distribute the water in a manner to irrigate a predetermined area.
In a remote control irrigation system, it is known to employ a radio receiver such that the opening or closing of a remote control valve is controlled by transmitting a command code to the radio receiver. However, in conventional remote control irrigation systems this arrangement is both complicated and expensive since electrical wiring (which is required to power the radio receivers) must be distributed underground along with the water distribution network. Typically, this power comprises 110 AC, which must be converted into direct current potentials to power the radio receivers and the remote controlled valves. This leads to a significant increase in the cost of an irrigation system (due to the extra cabling required to distribute the electric power, and the time to install the cabling). For example, a typical 18 hole golf course may require between 1000 and 1500 remote control valves (and radio receivers) to provide proper irrigation. To power these receivers and valves, it is not unusual to require between 50,000 and 75,000 feet of wire (as much as 500,000 feet in large systems), which significantly increases the system cost, its installation, and system operational expenses since additional power must be purchased from an electric utility company.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved remote control irrigation system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hydroelectrically powered valve for use in a remote control irrigation system.
It is a further object of the present invention provide a hydroelectrically powered, remotely controlled irrigation system.